Was That Worth Waiting For?
by Golden Eyed Writer
Summary: Since when has Esme been so bold with Carlisle? One-shot! CarlisleXEsme. Rated M!


**DISCLAIMER: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer!**

* * *

**CARLISLE**

"You two staying behind?" Jasper asked politely as he stopped at the open window. I looked up from my medical book and Rosalie was jumping out the window with Emmett trailing behind her. They must all be going hunting.

My throat burned the slightest.

"I am fine for now. I want to finish this, if that's alright with you guys. If you'd like, I can come," I said with a small smile. Edward and Alice came and stood beside Jasper. Edward looked...disturbed. Alice had a mischievous glint in her eyes as she fought off a toothy grin. I looked back to Edward. He shook his head and jumped out the window.

"Are you staying behind, Esme?" I turned to Esme who sat across from me on the other couch. She had a book and some blue prints on the table and her lap. She looked up and smiled warmly at him.

"I'm fine for now. You guys enjoy yourselves," she stated. I frowned slightly as she swallowed and her eyes darkened.

"Esme, please don't put yourself in pain, my dear," I said as my brows knitted together. If she is in pain, then I'm going to try to make her set down her blue prints. I smiled to myself. She's always reading those blue prints.

"I'm alright. I promise that I will go tomorrow night." I sighed gently and nodded. Jasper nodded his head and took Alice's outstretched hand. She giggled loudly as they jumped out and sped off to quench their thirst.

"My dear, it's okay if you're thirsty. I don't expect you to have perfect control of your thirst," I explained gently as I kept my eyes down on my book. I listened to Esme set the book and blue prints down. I looked up at her still form. Her fingers laced in her lap and she watched me carefully, her caramel eyebrows knitted together now.

"What's wrong, Esme?" I closed my book and set it down on the table and leaned forwards, taking Esme's hands and wrapping them up in mine.

"You're starting to worry me, my love," I chuckled softly as I ran my thumb over the back of her one hand, I watched her dark eyes soften and her face relaxed. Her entire form relaxed and I stood up to walk around the table so I could sit beside her and ask her what's wrong once again.

I froze my feet and watched her as she took her warm hands away from mine and stood up herself. A smile played on her dark lips as she placed her small hands on my shoulders, and I let out a quick breath as she pushed me back.

"Esme...?" I looked up at her as the muscles in my stomach tightened and my throat tightened as well as I stared wide-eyed at my wife. My absolutely gorgeous, caring wife.

My hands clenched near my thighs as she gripped her cotton skirt that flowed around her pale knees. She tugged the light purple material to her bare thighs before she straddled my lap.

A choking sound came from the back of my throat as I sat frozen. Shock and desire mixed inside me as I looked back into her large dark eyes. For Esme, she's being quite bold. I swallowed and unclenched my hands as she let her weight way down on me and she gripped the collar of my blood red dress shirt. Her lips parted, but she stayed frozen as she stroked the sides of my neck with the pads of her thumbs.

"Oh, Carlisle," she murmured quietly as she looked over my face. She raised her right hand and gripped my hair. A hiss crawled through my lips as my eyes shut tightly.

What's gotten into my Esme tonight?

"Esme," I choked again as she now gripped my neck with her hands and she pushed herself down onto my groin. My eyes opened and I shot my hands out and gripped her hips, pulling some of her weight off.

"Carlisle? Don't you want me to make love to you?" She asked as her eyes shined and they searched mine in question.

Of course I want her to...

"Of course, my dear. It just shocks me that you're being so bold...which isn't a bad thing. It's new...it's always difficult to get used to new things," I reassured her as my hands slipped under her blouse, and my hands moved to her ribs and gripped her there as she relaxed against me, a sigh leaving her beautiful lips as I put her at ease.

I relaxed into the couch as I thought of Esme making love to _me_. Again, it's so new to me. I always make love to _her_.

I sighed, and my breath moved Esme's light curls from around her pale, smooth neck. I removed my hands and sprawled them on her back, pulling her chest to mine. I breathed in her flowery scent and my eyes fluttered closed as my lips brushed her collar bone. I imaged her human. I imagined her heart pounding and her breaths coming in pants. I smiled against the bone and she pulled my head away, giggling quietly as she ran her thumb over my smiling lips.

"I love you," she whispered so quietly as her nimble fingers popped the buttons of my shirt, spreading it back as she looked over my torso.

I worked slowly as I finished with the buttons on her blouse, letting it fall open. I growled lowly without thinking about it at all, and she whimpered while my arousal spiked. My muscles were stiff as she placed her hands on my bare chest, bringing purrs from me at the feel of her smooth, warm hands.

Her lips covered mine with a groan as I slid her blouse down her shoulders, moving her arms back so I could discard the piece of clothing onto the floor by my feet.

Esme's really going to make love to me. On the _couch_.

I let Esme remove my shirt. She wanted some control. She wanted to be the leader in this for once. She never asked before. Esme is the kind to suffer in silence. I suppose it was strange back then to have a woman take charge in sexual acts. She was too afraid to ask back then.

I got myself out of my thoughts as Esme trailed her fingers over my stomach; the muscles quivering at her gentle touch.

She started on my leather belt.

I leaned forwards and nipped her neck, occupying myself as she slid the belt from my black dress pants. She shifted her hips sharply closer to me and I cried out against her neck and my hands gripped her thighs; holding her tight against me as I now panted against her smooth, soft neck.

"I need you. You've been so busy lately...I was losing my control faster than I thought possible," she breathed into my ears as she unbuttoned my trousers and zipped them down. It was a relief as the tightness gave way.

Esme chuckled.

"I apologize. I'm sorry that I lost myself in my work. I do tend to do that, don't I, my dear Esme?" I asked gently as I trailed a hand up her back and to the clasp to her lacy bra. She always wears attractive, lacy bras.

"You do," she agreed quickly as she gripped my upper arms.

I left her bra sitting beside us and I stared at her chest. If I were human, I would very much be blushing. Every time I see Esme bared before me, it's always a shock through my system and the same question always runs through my mind. Every single time that I've made love with Esme, it's always the same question.

How did I get someone as beautiful and as caring as my Esme?

I need her. I need her so bad...

"Please," I croaked as I slid my hands up her skirt; her smooth skin gliding against my hands as I reached her heated need. Esme let out a shaky breath and moaned as I rubbed one of my hands against her. Her warmth enveloped my hand as she moaned and bit her bottom lip.

So wet.

"I love you so much," I groaned as she shifted her hips again. I was beyond desperate now. It was hard to not take control and remove all of our clothes so I could connect us in the most sacred way.

"Please," I croaked once again as I tugged the thin material down a little. Esme hurriedly stood up and removed her heels and stepped out of the one thing I hated most on her. It made me want to chuckle, but I held it in.

My trousers rested at my thighs, along with my boxers. We both gasped as she rested her knees back on either side of me. She didn't bother removing her skirt, and I didn't bother with removing my trousers or underwear.

It was a growing need that built, and now it exploded.

I slowly helped Esme sink down. My hands gripped her hips. She laced her fingers with mine as her hot, snug warmth wrapped around me perfectly.

We fit together so perfectly.

"Ah," Esme cried as she tightened her hold on my hands. She rested against me and froze as I took in the overly pleasurable feeling and she almost shook against me.

I tugged Esme forwards and sucked in a breath as I moved inside her. She groaned and soon gripped my neck and hair as I placed loving kisses on her supple breasts.

She soon moved herself over me, keeping her eyes closed as if she were sleeping peacefully. Her lips parted and pants escaped; mixing with mine.

I needed her so bad in the first place, so I knew I wasn't going to be lasting long at all. To feel her bare flesh against mine. To hear her declare her love for me. For over 80 years, it still made my dead heart clench when I heard the words come from her mouth.

Esme is the one that keeps me "alive". She keeps me going.

Esme lifted herself up with a gasp. I ground my teeth together and growled to myself as Esme's warmth left me.

She laid back against the couch and begged me with her eyes.

"I like it better when you're in control," she said with a slight laugh. I gently smiled at her and kicked off my shoes, removing the rest of our clothing before I returned to her. She cradled me perfectly between her thighs as I joined us back together.

Grunts, growls, cries of pleasure. It was too much to hear as I fought to keep it together, to keep my control together. I didn't want to end it so quickly, but being a vampire, it would only take seconds to recover.

"Carlisle!" Esme cried as she tugged my face down to hers. She clenched and contracted around me as she finally reached her much awaited climax. Our lips fought while I gripped at her and the couch. I thrusted fast, but gently as I tangled my fingers into her locks and grunted her name.

My muscles coiled together, my teeth clenched and my eyes squeezed shut as my first climax for this evening crashed down on me.

I opened my eyes and looked down at Esme in my own daze. Her hair was sprawled out and her she looked almost tired. I lazily stroked her cheek and pecked her lips with mine a couple of times, bringing her back from her pleasurable daze.

"Was that worth waiting for?" I asked gently as I rested my cheek between her naked breasts. I kept my fingers tangled in her soft hair. I breath in her scent and relaxed against her with my eyes closed.

Esme picked at the little hairs on the back of my neck.

"Of course. You, Carlisle Cullen, will always be worth waiting for to me...especially if this happens." We laughed together, but I made sure to laugh quieter just so I could hear hers better.

"It's nice when we finally get some alone time," she muttered. I opened my eyes and looked up at her. She had her head back against the arm rest with her eyes closed. The sun setting made her face sparkle in the slightest.

"Of course it is," I said as I stared at her in another daze.

She must have felt my eyes on hers, so when she opened hers, we just stared into each others eyes like in a cliché romance movie.

It was perfect.

I smiled at my wife and moved my face towards hers, stealing a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied against my lips.

I rested my head beside hers and we both closed our eyes once again. The only sounds were birds chirping outside and our slow, relaxed breathing.

"Oh, and Esme?" I asked quietly into her ear.

"Yes, love?"

"You can take charge whenever you like," I chuckled.

She tightened her arms around me and we sighed contently together.

* * *

**So that's that. I put this one-shot up just to get started and to see if I'm any good at writing. Please Review and let me know. I'd really appreciate it. Thank you to everyone who read!**

**VVVV****V  
VVV  
V**

**~Golden Eyed Writer~**


End file.
